Quédate conmigo,por favor
by rika-chan777
Summary: Winry acaba de volver a su habitación después de descubrir la muerte de Hughes,Ed se para delante de su puerta para decirle que vaya a comer algo.Pero lo que ella realmente quiere es estar con él y estar segura de que no va a perderle. Summary horrible


El señor Hughes no se merecía eso,él no...Después de todo lo que había pasado,me gustaba verle como un padre,pero se tuvo que ir tan rápido...

-Oye Winry,¿Sigues ahí dentro?,¿Has parado de llorar ya?-_,maldito Ed,llevaba llorando toda la tarde en la habitación y lo único que hacía era preguntarme si ya había parado de llorar desde detrás de la puerta_.-No,quiero estar sola un rato más...-

-Winry,estoy preocupado,ven hasta la puerta por favor-, _¿Estaba preocupado?,está bien,tendré que ir hasta la puerta_.-Dime,¿Qué querías?-,-Llevas mucho rato sin comer,deberías de bajar a comer algo al restaurante antes de que cierre. Me voy a mi habitación,mañana nos vemos-

_Los actos reflejos dicen mucho de nosotros,sin darme cuenta siquiera le agarré la mano,no quería que se fuera,él también no..._

-¿Puedes quedarte por favor?...-_Agarrándole de la mano,mirando para el suelo y pidiéndole que se quedara,¿qué podría pensar cualquier persona que pasara por allí?,al fin y al cabo no estaría tan lejos de la realidad._

-¿Ocurre algo,Winry?entra,hablaremos dentro de la habitación-,_Menuda cara debía de tener después de llevar toda la tarde llorando en la cama,pero le necesitaba más que nunca._

-Lo siento...-, _¿Eh,porqué me pedía perdón?_.-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-,-No,simplemente tenía que pedirte perdón por todo,últimamente no he podido estar ahí para lo que me necesitases,ni siquiera pude llegar a tiempo para decirte lo de Hughes y Al y yo nunca te decimos nada,no quiero que pienses que no me importas-, _¿Realmente estaba diciendo lo que escuchaba en ese momento?_

-Hay veces,en las que me siento muy sola. Mis padres no están y me aterra la idea de que puede que algún día vosotros tampoco esteis,pero no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. El señor Hughes me dijo que a veces los hombres prefieren no contar las cosas para no preocupar a los demás,me gusta pensar que puede ser así-,_estaba en el sofá de enfrente pero me parecía como si estuviera tan lejos que no podría alcanzarle nunca._

-Al final resultó no ser tan inútil como parecía,descubrió algo relacionado con el ejército e incluso comprendía perfectamente como nos sentíamos...-

-Me gustaría que me lo contarais,al menos por una sola vez...-,_el cansancio me estaba jugando una mala pasada,ya era muy tarde,no había tenido un buen día y me picaban tanto los ojos de haber llorado y del sueño que me costaba mantenerlos abiertos._

-¡¿Serías más feliz si te hubiera dicho que ya puedo empezar a contar el gran número de veces que he estado a punto de morir,o las personas a a las que he tenido que matar incluso en contra de mi voluntad?¡-,_ahora le había hecho enfadarse,no le podías tocar el punto sensible porque sino gritaba a la más mínima._

-¡Claro que no soy más feliz si me dices eso,pero si que me puedes llamar y decirme a dónde vas,o simplemente cómo estás!-

-No es tan fácil como lo parece...-

-Pues al menos puedes intentarlo,me gusta que me llames,que me grites por el teléfono,que me digas como estás,tener que ir a buscarte a dónde sea,aunque tenga que ir en esos trenes tan incómodos,me gustaría que por una vez contaras conmigo...-

-Lo siento Winry,no puedo.Tú eres demasiado importante para mí como para meterte en algún lío. Perdóname pero necesito ir a dormir,mañana tengo que estar a punto para lo que sea-

_Se iba,ya se había levantado y estaba parado en frente de la puerta con un brazo apoyado sobre ella.¿Por qué no se iba ya?,¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que si no se iba rápido me iba a volver a poner a llorar otra vez?_

_Quédate,conmigo..._

-¿Qué has dicho,Winry?,me pareció oír algo-

-Quédate,por favor...-

_Era la primera vez que levantaba la cabeza en los últimos minutos y él seguía en el mismo lugar,ahora se había dado la vuelta y me estaba mirando,no sabía que cara era esa,no sabía que era lo que me quería decir..._

-Tengo miedo...Miedo de perderos a ti o a Al,junto con la abuela sois lo único que tengo. Al ya está metido en esto,ya no puede olvidarse de todo,pero tú si que puedes evitar correr peligro e intentar estar a salvo.!No puedo dejar que te hagan daño,¿No lo entiendes?¡-

-¡¿Por qué lo dices como si estuvieras obligado a protegerme?¡-

-Porque los humanos estamos sometidos a nuestros sentimientos,si me importas necesito obligarme a mí mismo a protegerte. No podría perdonarme que te ocurriera algo,¿Aún no lo entiendes?-

_El reloj ya daba la una de la noche,el restaurante ya había cerrado y era hora de que la discusión terminara,él necesitaba dormir,y yo por mi parte también._

-¿Sabes qué?,mejoré mucho haciendo tartas,me hubiera gustado haberle podido preparar una al Señor Hughes y que me dijera si realmente estaba buena.¿Por qué no puedo estar con las personas a las que quiero?,¿Por qué siempre tienes que irte,Ed?-

-Porque si me voy,antes podré recuperar el cuerpo de Al,y antes podré volver para estar contigo...-

_¿Cómo?,¿Tenía prisa para volver y estar conmigo?,no podía ser..._

-Winry,no puedo quedarme contigo para siempre. Pero si no quieres estar sola,si no quieres que me vaya,esta noche puedo quedarme contigo...-

_¡¿Qué?¡,abrí los ojos lo más que pude,volví a levantar la cabeza y le miré para ver si iba en había acercado, ahora estaba mi lado,con una mano extendida hacia mí,para que le cogiera la suya,para demostrarme que iba en serio,que esta noche estaría a mi lado si era lo que yo quería,para decirme a su manera que le importaba._

-Pe...Pero tu mañana tienes que despertarte pronto y...-

-No me importa en absoluto,es tarde,decide-

_¿Decidir?,ya había decidido hace tiempo,Ed era especial,había crecido,ya no era solo mi amigo de la infancia,era algo más,era la persona que más quería del mundo,la persona en la que pensaba a todas horas y la que hacía que no pudiera dormir por las noches preguntándome que estaría haciendo o como se encontraría._

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo,aunque solo sea una noche-

-¿Estás segura,Winry?-

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo-

-Entonces ven,te vas a acabar de dormir antes de que diga todo lo que te quiero decir-,_Ya volvía a ser el mismo Edward de siempre,ya empezaba a balbucear y a ponerse colorado. Me había cogido la mano y sin darme cuenta ya me había agarrado y me había levantado cuidadosamente para dejarme después en la cama. Me quitó los zapatos,la coleta y me dejó debajo de las sábanas para que me acomodara mientras él se quitaba la camiseta,los pantalones y los zapatos para meterse después en la cama conmigo._

-¿Aún no te has dormido,no?-,-No podría dormirme ahora,¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-

-¿No te lo imaginas?-,_Me imaginaba tantas cosas,me parecía tan surrealista la situación que estaba viviendo que ya no sabía ni lo que pensar y mucho menos lo que decirle._

-Te quiero,Winry. Van a pasar muchas cosas,pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase voy a estar ahí,para tí.Así que solo dímelo,¿vale?.No quiero volver a verte llorar,Al siempre me dice que soy un bruto,creo que tiene algo de razón siempre que me voy te dejo llorando,ahora duerme,ya es tarde,y mañana nos espera un nuevo día. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentías. Te quiero-

_Estar en la misma cama con Ed,mientras me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo diciéndome lo mucho que me quería mientras me dormía era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca. Ya no era tan pequeño y enano como decíamos todos,con sus brazos me rodeaba el cuerpo entero y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho me daba cuenta de lo grande que era y lo mucho que me gustaba su espalda. Además,tenía que reconocerlo,había crecido y ya era más alto que yo._

-Oye, algo que siempre he querido hacer...-

-¿Lo qué?-

_Me tuve que escurrir un poco hacia arriba pero pude darle ese beso que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo darle. Estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward Elric,lo amaba tanto que incluso teniéndolo al lado tenía miedo de que se pudiera ir. Estaba completamente segura de que él no me había dado un beso antes aquella noche porque me veía tan dormida que incluso tendría miedo de que pudiera haberme molestado._

-Yo también siempre he querido hacerlo. Te amo,Winry-


End file.
